


A(n Undercover) Life of Luxury

by Dezziebelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Misuse of Angel Powers, Misuse of Angelic Grace, Resort/Hotel, Sam's in this fic for .5 seconds, Sort of a Case Ficlet, There's a plot if you squint and tilt your head a fraction, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezziebelle/pseuds/Dezziebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt at a resort, Dean is fidgeting ceaselessly and Cas has had enough of it. He decides to reroute some of that energy to something far more pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A(n Undercover) Life of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is a little late. Here’s some shameless smut, enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta’d; all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Destiel Smut Brigade Bingo Card Kinks:  
> Makeup – Luxury – Markings – TV – Free (Head)
> 
> This [Tumblr post was a major inspiration](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/143641900764/good-morning-dean-youre-going-to-be-a-very) for the second half of the ficlet.
> 
> If I've missed any tags please tell me and I'll add them. I'm still new to this!

This is, by far, the nicest place that they have _ever_ stayed at and it’s making Dean nervous. He can feel nervous energy thrumming through him, making him fidget and jump at each sound outside of the heavy oak door. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop; be it a manager kicking them out or the monster they’d come to gank breaking in when Cas’ balls deep in him. Cas had finally gotten enough of his unending movement and left to meet some of the other people staying at the resort and to see if anyone knew anything about the victims.

“Cas?” Dean looked up as he heard the soft _click_ of the room door closing. He breathed out slowly as a slow smile crossed his lips, watching the angel. Castiel strode over to him, shrugging out of his trench coat – the only piece from his wardrobe Dean had allowed him to bring along, Cas wore Dean’s Henleys and a pair of his jeans – and setting aside his phone and keys. Striking blue eyes stood out on his rugged face even more now with kohl rimmed eyes and groomed and powdered brows framing his angular features. “Hey.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas’ whiskey and gravel voice never failed to give Dean anticipatory chills. Castiel straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“Is Sam settled in his own room?” _God, please say he is._ Dean really didn’t want to have to spend any longer in the luxury hotel suite researching some dead end trail for the monster eating gay couples when he could be spending time with Cas.

Cas pressed a soft kiss against the bolt of his jaw. “Yes.” He peppered kisses over Dean’s face, gentle kisses to his brow, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. Dean surged up, pressing insistently. He spun them around, chuckling as he boxed Cas between his arms. Their lips met again, nipping and sucking at each other before Dean moved down to Castiel’s neck. He nipped at sucked at the skin, reveling in the fact that the angel’s skin would bruise purple and red with his mark.  

Cas pulled Dean back up, pressing their lips together as he maneuvered so he was hovering over Dean. He shoved Dean’s Henley up, licking and nipping his way down Dean’s torso and nibbling lightly on his nipples before kissing away the pain. He left little kitten licks to Dean’s abdomen before yanking the sweats Dean had put on after his morning shower down, moving to kiss up his thighs, just close enough that Dean felt hot little puffs of air on his length, coaxing out a quiet groan. Cas’ lips closed over Dean’s cock at the same time he carefully slid a lubed – _whoa_ , when had Cas gotten the lube out? – finger into Dean’s entrance and reaching for his prostate. Dean whimpered at the sensation, spine bowing.

Cas pulled off with an abso-fucking-lutely obscene sound and his voice was wrecked when he whispered, “shhh. You’re okay,” before going back down again.

It wasn’t long before Dean left the rolling embers of pleasure low in his gut turn into hot pinpricks in his lower back. “Cas, you—“ Cas just looked up, unimpressed, and swallowed around Dean’s length. White heat blazed as his vision whited out and groaned low in his chest, fingers white knuckling the comforter. Cas sucked him through it, swallow each drop, pulling off just before he became over sensitive.

“Go to sleep, Dean,” Cas murmured as he maneuvered them under the sheets, pulling Dean in close to chest.

“But,” Dean began but a low warning sound from Cas shut him up. Sated and muscles relaxed, he listened to Cas’ steady heartbeat and the soft drone of the TV they hadn’t turned off as he drifted into slumber.

**

“Good evening, Dean,” Dean groaned softly as he opened his eyes against the rosy sunset filtering into the room. His arms were pinned under the angel’s hand, stretched above his head. “You’re going to be a very good boy and keep your hands above your head for me, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Dean’s voice came out breathy and he felt a flush rise to his cheeks. Fingers trailed down his arms, ribcage, hips, thighs… Dean groaned, hips arching, _searching_ for friction. “Cas…”

“Be quiet.” For a split second Dean wanted to make a wise crack back before thinking better of it and bit down on Cas’ full bottom lip lightly when Cas moved in for a kiss. “Dean,” and the warning tone returned.

Lubed – again, when had the angel stealthily lubed up? – fingers slid into his entrance and Dean let out a soft whimper for more.

“Don’t make me gag you,” Cas returned quietly, eyebrow raising a fraction as his eyes darted to the suitcase. “I know how much you enjoy being bound and gagged with my ties.”

Dean wiggled under Cas, his length begging for touch. For what good it actually did, the unmoved angel just looked down at him.

“Let me rephrase. Don’t make me gag or tie you to the bed spread eagle.” Dean whimpered. Cas smirked, ever the cat that ate the canary. Cas’ fingers brushed over the sensitive swell of nerves and Dean nearly arched into Cas without permission. “You like that?”

Dean nodded. Dean definitely liked that. Dean wants more. Like yesterday. Cas just smirked and Dean was suddenly struck that he should be wary of Castiel’s intentions.

The torture went on for what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a few minutes, of Cas teasingly brushing his fingers over the bundle of nerves as he spread his fingers out, stretching Dean. A lubed up dick pressed at his entrance and Dean realized the angel was probably blaspheming with his blatant misuse of grace-given powers. His thoughts quickly scattered to _fuck_ and _Cas_ and _holy fuck_ as he felt the head of Cas’ cock breach him, insistently pushing until he bottomed out with hips pressed together.

“Dean,” his angel sounded wrecked. Dean pulled him down to press their lips together as Cas began to thrust. The angel had no intention for a leisurely fuck it seemed because soon enough the sound of slapping skin and wordless moans filled the room as Cas thrust rough and hard.

The sound of a door shattering caused the angel to stutter mid thrust and pull out, and… holy fuck.

_Holy. Fuck._

A giant fucking winged bat-creature stood there, wingspan open wide and menacing. Not to be intimidated, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, stood in suddenly bright light – when had it gotten dark? – with shadowed wings cast across the wall as Sam cut the head off of the creature.

“I’d ask if you guys are okay, but…” Sam began and Dean reddened as he pulled the blanket over his suddenly _very exposed_ nether regions.

“Uh Cas, should we…?”

Cas just snapped and the door was fixed and locked as he pounced back to bury himself into Dean again. “Shut up, Dean.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> Come follow me on [my Tumblr](http://dezziebelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
